


the stars in your eyes

by Veksur



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 18:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16164017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veksur/pseuds/Veksur
Summary: A small oneshot based on the criminally underrated ship of Redtail/Whitestorm.--"Sorry. Just- stressed. About. Things.""That is incredibly specific. I can feel your pain as if it were my own."





	the stars in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> The fandom is severely lacking in content this amazing ship, so I decided to get off my ass and make my OWN content for it.
> 
> (Im writing this late at night, any errors in grammar/spelling will be edited in the morning. I am very tired.)

Redtail was nervous. 

Scratch that, Redtail was _terrified._

He was absolutely, completely, totally, thoroughly, _royally fucked._

Bluestar had spoken to him earlier in the night about making him deputy, and in the moment it had seemed like Starclan themselves had descended from the clouds and given him the best gift possible, like they had thrown a quail at him to eat with no one to have to share it with.

But now, as he lay in his nest and stare at the moon, he felt more like Starclan had, in fact, actually thrown him a thrush full of maggots.

How was he, Redtail, a cat who wasn't even regularly attending gatherings yet, supposed to be deputy? Had Bluestar gone mad? Was this all somehow an elaborate prank? 

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't notice the cat approaching him.

"You okay, Redtail?" Whitestorm's voice was quiet but still clear, and it made Redtail nearly jump all the way to mothermouth.

" _Starclan_ , Whitestorm," he hissed. Whitestorm looked concerned and a bit taken back. Redtail felt guilty instantly.

Redtail sighed. "Sorry. Just- stressed. About. Things."

Whitestorm's ear twitched in amusement as he curled up next to Redtail. 

"That's incredibly specific. I can feel your pain as if it were my own." He meowed dryly.

"Thanks. I try." Redtail responded, equally so. He could already feel a bit of the tenseness leave his shoulders. Whitestorm always had this effect on him, Redtail felt a bit stupid for not talking to the white tom earlier. 

Whitestorm stood again, "let's walk. I don't think the other warriors appreciate our conversation." Almost on cue, a grumble of _be quiet_ came from across the den.

"Okay." Redtail agreed softly.

\--

"So, what is this thing that has you so stressed out?" Whitestorm asked.

They had been idly talking for quite a while, and Redtail had almost forgotten why they were out in the first place. 

"Oh. I, uh," Redtail couldn't think of a reason not to tell the truth, so he did. "Bluestar asked me to become deputy."

"Redtail, that's- that's great! What did you say? Please tell me you said yes." The young tom practically vibrated with excitement. It was... endearing.

Redtail found himself purring with pride, all previous anxieties forgotten. "I did. Shes announcing it tomorrow, at sun-high."

Whitestorm, without warning, shoved his face into Redtail's neck fur. It made Redtail feel like he was flying, spontaneously combusting, and dreaming at the same time. It wasn't unpleasant.

He spoke, infinitely soft and sincere. "I'm so happy for you." It made Redtail tingle.

"Y-yeah." He said dumbly, at a loss for words.

And for the first time that night, Redtail felt like everything was going to be okay.


End file.
